


Por você eu filtro toda a água do mundo

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), Falha de Cobertura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Choque de Cultura - Freeform, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform, falha de cobertura - Freeform, uberfiltrado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: “[...] E… Ele é o único amigo que eu tenho.”“... Entendi. Eu também não tenho muitos amigos. Podemos ser amigos se quiser.”





	Por você eu filtro toda a água do mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic está sendo postado em prol da campanha #ReinaldoNaLive2k19 mas ela é mais que isso. É um presente para a lindíssima menina da pomerânia, @Funambulando no spirit e @nalaranja no twitter. Ela queria mais fics com Cerginho e eu tentei atender ao pedido dela. 
> 
> O nome do ship, segundo ela, é UberFiltrado e ninguém vai contrariar minha doguinha aqui não! O titulo também foi dado por ela e a capa LINDA E MARAVILHOSA é um desenho dela !!! Te amo muito, muito mesmo, Nat, esquece disso não <3
> 
> Agradecimentos extras é claro pra criatura infernal que betou isso aqui
> 
> *hangloose*

Era um dia como outro qualquer, uma corrida entre várias do dia, que já nem saberia dizer qual. O som do carro, ligado bem baixinho, reproduzia sucessos antigos de Júlio Iglesias. Foi buscar um cara num apartamento bonito, o destino um estúdio de gravação. Daniel, o nome do cliente.

 

Parou o carro no local que o aplicativo lhe indicara e um homem se aproximou do carro, enquanto Reinaldo baixava a janela.

 

“Reinaldo, né?” O cara perguntou, não lhe parecendo um tipo muito simpático. Não que fosse muito de julgar de primeira, mas a profissão o tornara mais certeiro nas primeiras impressões.

 

“Isso mesmo.” 

 

Tinha impressão de já ter visto aquele cara em algum lugar, talvez na TV, mas o nome não lhe remetia a nada.

 

Daniel entrou no carro, no banco ao seu lado, sendo seguido de um outro homem de mullets e blusa estampada que sentou na parte traseira. Reinaldo, buscando ser simpático, como sempre, não se conteve de fazer um comentário.

 

“Bonita estampa. Bem geométrica. Gostei.”

 

O homem sorriu, todo bobo olhando para a própria camisa e constatando que Reinaldo só podia estar falando dele.

 

“Ah, obrigado! Faz tempo que eu tenho, peguei de um cara na prisão!” O homem informou animado.

 

“Tá voltando com tudo esse tipo de estampa na próxima estação.” Não pode deixar de comentar.

 

Daniel não pareceu muito empolgado com a troca, olhando feio para o outro que se encolheu no banco.

 

“Beleza, muito lindo o momento de vocês, mas temos que chegar no estúdio rápido.” Ele disse cortando o assunto. “E você, Cerginho, devia estar treinando pra sua reportagem especial, não quero você lendo na hora.”

 

“Mas eu já gravei, Daniel! Eu juro!”

 

“Grava de novo para ter certeza.”

 

O homem - que Reinaldo agora sabia se chamar Cerginho - pegou um pedaço de papel do bolso e começou a ler baixinho, aparentando certa dificuldade.

 

A essa altura, Reinaldo já dirigia, muito ciente de que tinha que fazer seu trabalho e manter suas avaliações positivas. O estúdio não era longe, pelo menos se o trânsito carioca cooperasse. Já cruzavam a linha amarela quando decidiu falar mais alguma coisa.

 

“Se quiserem água ou petiscar alguma coisa, eu tenho aqui.”

 

“Água? Você tem água?” Cerginho se empolgou, mas Daniel novamente o repreendeu com o olhar.

 

“Calma, Cerginho. Quero uma garrafa de água, sim.”

 

Reinaldo com toda a habilidade adquirida que quase o elevariam ao status de um taxista carioca, levantou a tampa do recipiente térmico que mantinha entre os bancos dianteiros e tirou uma garrafinha de lá, sem parar de dirigir.

 

Daniel abriu a garrafa e apesar do seu companheiro estender a mão na direção dele, Daniel bebeu dela sozinho.

 

“Pode me ver uma garrafa também?” Cerginho perguntou, mas antes que Reinaldo se mexesse, Daniel se manifestou.

 

“De jeito nenhum! Você já vai ter água no estúdio, tá querendo mais por quê? Já te falei que faz mal.”

 

“Mas… É que eu não almocei hoje, Daniel.”

 

“E daí? Problema seu, agora não vai comer tão cedo porque vai atrapalhar o programa. 

 

“Olha, eu tenho chocolate, se quiser.” Reinaldo ofereceu, meio incomodado.

 

“Não! Não ofereça nada para ele! Não se esqueça que quem está pagando sou eu!” Daniel se virou para o colega. “Eu quero o seu bem, Cerginho, por isso tenho que controlar essa sua gula.”

 

“Claro, Daniel, sinto muito.” Cerginho baixou a cabeça.

 

Reinaldo podia não saber exatamente de quem se tratava esse Daniel, mas decidiu que não gostava dele. Tinha experiência em ser pisado e manipulado pelas pessoas e embora nem sempre percebesse quando faziam isso com ele, tinha certeza do que estava presenciando ali. Sentia compaixão pelo homem desconhecido, e num impulso de coragem começou a arquitetar um plano para ajudá-lo.

 

Ao chegarem no estúdio, Daniel desceu primeiro, e Reinaldo usou a oportunidade de rapidamente estender um cartão para Cerginho. Era um cartão de seus serviços como professor de dança, mas o contato era o mesmo.

 

“Ei, se quiser água e comida, pode ligar para esse número depois.” Disse baixinho. “Te dou condução de graça. Esconde desse cara e finge que eu não te falei nada.”

 

Cerginho pareceu se emocionar, pegando o cartão e sorrindo timidamente enquanto olhava furtivamente para fora.

 

“Obrigado!” Sussurrou antes de partir.

 

\---

 

Reinaldo não esperava ter notícias de Cerginho tão cedo, mas naquele mesmo dia recebeu uma ligação do mesmo.

 

“Ei…” Cerginho começou incerto. “Se puder, eu acabei de sair do estúdio onde você deixou a gente… Eu tô sozinho.”

 

“Claro, lembro onde é. Estou indo praí”.

 

Se dirigiu para lá e Cerginho subiu na carona, os dois se sentindo um pouco como crianças levadas por saberem que estavam fazendo algo pelas costas de alguém. Reinaldo deu partida antes que fossem vistos.

 

“Olha, eu separei uma garrafa pra você e alguns doces” Disse lhe apontando uma sacola plástica que deixara no painel. 

 

Cerginho sorriu.

 

“Muito obrigado! Reinaldo não é?

 

“Isso.” Sorriu. “Você é Cérgio, certo?”

 

“Pode chamar de Cerginho, eu faço questão! Cerginho da Pereira Nunes, jornalista esportivo!”

 

“Você trabalha com esportes? Que legal! Não entendo muito a respeito, mas acho bem interessante.”

 

“É!” Cerginho já comia os chocolates que Reinaldo separara. “Você é professor de salsa mesmo? Você dá aula de salada?”

 

“O quê? Ah, não! Salsa é um tipo de dança da américa latina. É bem legal. E eu dou aulas sim.”

 

Cerginho ficou quieto enquanto comia e bebia com certa pressa, resquícios de medo por tantas vezes que sua refeição lhe era tirada.

 

“Quer que eu te leve para onde?” Reinaldo perguntou depois de um tempo. “Podemos ir jantar se quiser, se ainda não tiver comido.”

 

“Mas não vai te atrapalhar?”

 

“Não, tá tudo bem, eu ainda não jantei também. Essa é minha última corrida do dia.”

 

“Mas… Eu não sei se tenho direito. O Craque Daniel controla minhas finanças…”

 

“Eu pago, não se preocupe…” Mordeu os lábios, sem saber se devia ou não perguntar de Daniel. Mas a curiosidade o venceu. “O Daniel… O que ele é seu?”

 

“Ah, a gente trabalha junto! A gente faz o Falha de Cobertura, o nosso programa! Craque Daniel já me ajudou diversas vezes, ele é um ex jogador incrível e empresário também. E administra minha faculdade!”

 

“Sua faculdade?”

 

“Sim! Eu dou aulas de jornalismo e sou reitor lá.”

 

“Que legal! Parece incrível... Mas porque ele controla tudo?”

 

“Ah… Ele diz que vai ser melhor assim… E eu também não sei tão bem dessas coisas, ele sabe mais.”

 

Reinaldo ficou em silêncio. Depois, voltou a falar.

 

“Me parece… Que ele está usando você, Cerginho. Sei que nem nos conhecemos, mas eu entendo um pouquinho disso e acho triste ver ele fazendo isso com você… Você parece ser uma pessoa brilhante.”

 

Cerginho abaixou a cabeça.

 

“É, eu… Acho isso às vezes também. Mas ele já me ajudou! E eu não quero parar com o programa! E… Ele é o único amigo que eu tenho.”

 

“... Entendi. Eu também não tenho muitos amigos. Podemos ser amigos se quiser.” Olhou o outro, sorrindo.

 

“Jura?” Cerginho olhou para Reinaldo com os olhos brilhando. “Nossa… Você é muito legal.”

 

Ficou um pouco sem jeito e riu.

 

“Imagina.” Arrumou o cabelo meio nervosamente. “Eu só… Gosto de ajudar.”

 

“Mas isso te torna especial, Reinaldo! De verdade!”

 

Reinaldo sorriu para ele e eles trocaram olhares.

 

“Eu vou te levar num dos meus restaurantes favoritos… Espero que você goste.”

 

“Ah, com certeza vou gosta! Você tem bom gosto, eu sinto isso.”

 

No caminho, foram conversando mais amenidades. A amizade parecia certa, as personalidades se encaixavam bem e aquele poderia ser o início de um belo relacionamento.

 

***

 

O jantar fora ótimo, se divertiram muito juntos e combinaram de se encontrar pelo menos uma vez por semana. Cerginho deu seu número para o novo amigo e logo caíram numa rotina de mandar mensagens um para o outro.

 

Cerginho adorava mandar correntes e imagens de bom dia. Reinaldo passou a fazer o mesmo. Logo suas conversas eram lotadas de imagens e algumas poucas mensagens aleatórias sobre o dia a dia dos dois. 

 

Reinaldo descobriu, se surpreendendo apenas parcialmente, que Cerginho era primo de Rogerinho e Cerginho ficou um tanto consternado com a atitude do primo de agredir o Uber.

 

“É o Rogerinho, ele é assim mesmo. Sempre batia em mim quando criança, sabe. Não é por mal. Eu acho.” Cerginho falara na ocasião.

 

Cerginho descobriu que Reinaldo também teve uma infância não muito legal e cada vez mais era fácil de se identificar com ele, embora à primeira vista parecessem bem diferentes. Não falavam muito sobre o passado, mas o que falavam era o suficiente para entender que tinham muito em comum.

 

Também descobriram coisas aleatórias um do outro. Cerginho comia de tudo, sem exceções. Reinaldo costumava ter preconceito com quase tudo que era verde. Depois de algumas saídas juntos, lhes pareceu normal que ao invés de Reinaldo pedir que tirassem o picles do seu sanduíche, ele apenas esperava que seu pedido chegasse para poder remover tudo que não queria e botar no sanduíche do outro.

 

Um dia, quando estavam no carro de Reinaldo, Cerginho comentou enquanto revirava o potinho de chocolates do Uber, que não entendia porque todo mundo falava mal do Caribe, que era um chocolate tão bom quanto os outros.

 

Reinaldo admitiu, em voz baixa, quase como se fosse um segredo, que aquele era um dos favoritos dele, embora todo mundo achasse que era o Chokito.

 

Parecia mágico quando partilhavam pequenas coisas assim.

 

***

 

Já se conheciam há bastante tempo. Seis meses, se alguém perguntasse. A amizade deles era importante o suficiente para que os dois estivessem contando a passagem dos dias.

 

Dessa vez faziam uma coisa diferente. Era domingo e foram para um bar, assistir a um jogo do Flamengo no telão do lugar. Cerginho até queria levar Reinaldo num estádio, mas ele dizia ter medo da aglomeração.

 

Reinaldo não entendia nem o básico de futebol, embora já tivesse jogado na escola. Nunca fora muito fã de esportes, dissera.

 

Cerginho fez questão de explicar para ele cada coisa; Desde as regras básicas até melhorias que ele achava que podiam ser feitas no jogo, até as táticas mais diversas que poucos jornalistas esportivos tinham a seriedade e comprometimento para destacar; Apresentou os jogadores, falou um pouco deles e Reinaldo ficara genuinamente interessado em tudo.

 

“Nossa, eu não sabia que tinha tanta coisa. Eu vou passar a prestar mais atenção. Ninguém nunca me explicou essas coisas e eu tinha vergonha de ficar perguntando.”

 

“Não precisa ter vergonha! Ninguém precisa saber tudo, tem muita gente aí na área de jornalismo esportivo que nem sabe! É normal!”

 

Reinaldo sorriu, passando o dedo pela borda do copo de plástico com cerveja.

 

“Mas você nunca teve time mesmo?” Cerginho perguntou, curioso. “Nem só de simpatia?”

 

“Ah… Bom, eu nunca soube bem.” Reinaldo começou. “Eu gosto de vários. Eu gosto muito do escudo do Botafogo, a estrela solitária é legal, mas… Não tem muita ligação com o nome. Podia ser uma chama, né? Faria mais sentido. Eu acho o Vasco bem old  _ fashioned _ , tem toda essa coisa histórica, cruz de malta… Mas eu nunca fui muito com a cara de Portugal. Eu acho as cores do Fluminense muito interessantes e ousadas, acho que dá uma combinação muito legal. O Flamengo também tem uma combinação forte e marcante, é uma ótima identidade visual. Mas isso de “maior torcida” me assusta. Preferia torcer para um time pequeno.”

 

Cerginho ouvia o discurso de Reinaldo encantado, achando tudo que ele falava muito inteligente. Se tocou de que era a primeira vez que não via um jogo sozinho ou com Craque Daniel. Era muito bom poder partilhar um pouco do seu mundo com outra pessoa e conhecer um pouco do mundo dela. 

 

“Eu acho que faz sentido.” Cerginho respondeu. “A gente arruma um time pra você depois.”

 

Voltaram a atenção ao jogo. Ou melhor, Reinaldo o fez, já que Cerginho ficou olhando o amigo. O dedos longos, o perfil bonito, a forma como ajeitava o cabelo que nem estava desarrumado… Nunca se sentira tão compreendido assim por ninguém e sabia o que isso significava. Sabia o que queria fazer. 

 

Tinha medo, claro, mas se jogou naquela possibilidade sem olhar para trás.

 

O Flamengo fazia mais um gol, marcando uma diferença de 3x1. Restavam poucos instantes para o fim do jogo, o bar inteiro já vibrava com a vitória que parecia certa. 

 

Cerginho dessa vez não comemorava o jogo.

 

“Reinaldo.”

 

“Oi?” Reinaldo o olhou, curioso.

 

Cerginho respirou fundo. “Será que… Você gostaria de sair comigo-- Algum dia desses?”

 

Reinaldo pareceu confuso.

 

“Ué, claro, a gente sempre sai.”

 

“Não, mas…” Buscou a mão do amigo. Entrelaçou os dedos no dele e gostou de como o movimento foi natural, seus dedos se encaixando da forma como imaginara. “... Como--- Como um encontro. Eu--- Gosto de você, Reinaldo. De verdade.”

 

Reinaldo pareceu realmente surpreso, abrindo a boca sem dizer nada. O bar despencou em gritos de comemoração que o jogo terminara com placar como estava, mas nem parecia que alguma coisa acontecia ao redor deles.

 

Cerginho aguardou, ansioso. E então Reinaldo sorriu e foi o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira.

 

“Sim! Eu adoraria sair com você!” Ele corou, levemente. “Eu também gosto de você, Cerginho.”

 

O resto da tarde passou rápido, com eles combinando aonde iriam e então se despedindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, embora os sorrisos bobos que trocavam dissessem muito.

 

***

 

Foi apenas na semana seguinte que conseguiram sair. Reinaldo escolhera o lugar, dizendo que precisavam de um ambiente especial, que nunca tinham estado juntos. O local escolhido era em Copacabana, na famosa e antiga Confeitaria Colombo.

 

Dessa vez se encontrariam direto lá e Cerginho conseguiu convencer Rogerinho a lhe dar uma carona - sem que soubesse com quem ele iria sair e muito menos que era um encontro. Rogerinho deduziu que era um encontro de qualquer jeito, do jeito que olhava com reprovação para o presente que Cerginho levava em mãos.

 

Cerginho chegou primeiro, mas não demorou muito em ver o carro de Reinaldo, que já até decorara a placa. O seguiu até onde ele estacionava. Quando Reinaldo saiu, logo percebeu que Cerginho usava a mesma blusa de quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, abrindo um sorriso. 

 

“Eu adoro essa blusa.”

 

“É, eu--- Desconfiei.” Cerginho engoliu em seco, nervoso. “Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você.”

 

Estendeu para ele o presente.

 

Os olhos de Reinaldo brilharam.

 

“Uma das suas esculturas…” Cerginho esculpira um coração em sabonete. Reinaldo ja sabia de sua arte, mas nunca tinha visto ao vivo. “É incrível! Mas… Por que a salsa?” Perguntou, revirando o raminho nos dedos.

 

“É por causa do negócio que você dança. É salsa, não é? Achei que você gostasse.”

 

Reinaldo riu.

 

“Eu realmente preciso te levar pra uma das minhas aulas.”

 

“Isso! Eu quero! Por favor.”

 

O jeito como falou fez Reinaldo sorrir mais e então morder os lábios.

 

“Ai, Cerginho… Eu amei. É perfeito.” Levou os presentes contra o peito, os abraçando.

 

“Que bom!”

Ficaram em silêncio, trocando olhares por breves instantes.

 

“Eu… Vou deixar essas coisas no meu carro e aí a gente vai até lá.”

 

“Claro!”

 

Foram até a famosa confeitaria, onde fizeram um lanche com docinhos e bolinhos delicados. O encontro em si, parecia com qualquer saída deles - conversavam sobre vários assuntos, sobre as rotinas, a semana que passou. Mas havia uma diferença nos sorrisos, no brilho no olhar e nas mãos que se tocavam por sobre a mesa.

 

Quando terminaram, foram andar um pouco, aproveitando o pôr do sol e a brisa do mar.

 

Cerginho tomou coragem e pegou na mão de Reinaldo e fizeram o trajeto de mãos dadas. Assistiram o pôr do sol juntos e depois voltaram ao carro de Reinaldo.

 

“Você--- quer ir lá para casa?” Perguntou Reinaldo. “Pode passar a noite lá se quiser.” Se tocou do que aquilo poderia parecer e corou. “Q-Quer dizer para dormir mesmo! No sofá cama da sala!”

 

Cerginho corou também, coçando a cabeça. “Eu entendi, mas… Não vai te atrapalhar?”

 

“Claro que não! Você nunca me atrapalha.”

 

“Então, eu quero sim.”

 

Sorriram um para o outro. E então se aproximaram lentamente, trocando um selinho leve.

 

Foi claramente bom e os dois não se conteram, se beijando mais uma vez, aumentando o tempo de contato dos lábios e assim continuamente até se beijarem com tudo que tinham direito.

 

“Nós estamos namorando?” Cerginho perguntou depois do beijo.

 

Reinaldo riu. “Se você quiser…”

 

“Então, estamos.”

 

Sorriram com o novo título e Reinaldo deu a partida no carro.


End file.
